Devious Intentions
by JSRobertson
Summary: Someone on Seaview has attempted to kill Lee, Chip and Janet. Who are they really after...?
1. Chapter 1

Devious Intentions

By JSRobertson

 _Seaview_ didn't have any missions scheduled for a few weeks so there was plenty of time to go over some items that needed to be addressed regarding her personnel. _Seaview's_ Executive Officer, Chip Morton, was in the office of Lee Crane, _Seaview's_ captain, discussing these issues. Chip was in charge of all personnel and any issues that came up on _Seaview_ involving them _._

Some of the men needed to have their annual physicals so Chip would set up times and dates with Dr. Will Jamieson, the chief medical officer of the institute, so they could get them completed before the next mission. As stated in _Seaview's_ regulations, the command staff also needed to have a physical every year. Lee's wife, Janet, though not considered command staff would need a physical too. Jamie had made arrangements to take care of them today. None of them were looking forward to it but if they didn't do it they wouldn't be able to sail on the next mission. When it came to anything medical, Jamie was in charge and no one could get around him even the admiral was at his mercy.

Janet would be the first one to go today. She really liked Jamie and could confide in him about anything and everything.

"Wish me luck," she said going into Lee's office to let him know she was leaving.

"I'm sure everything will be fine," Lee winked at her.

"You better hope so, or you're both are in trouble. You might have to do all your own paperwork again," she said grinning as she walked out of the office and drove to Med Bay.

"She better pass," Chip said seriously. "I don't miss doing the paperwork. I can't believe all the work she has taken off my desk."

"I agree with you. She has freed up a lot of my time for other duties too. I'm sure glad we hired her," Lee smiled with a gleam in his eye.

"You get a lot more fringe benefits than I do," Chip said laughing.

"You bet I do," Lee smirked.

((()))

They only had one other issue to discuss and that was scuba diving re-certification on a few of the men. Chip looked over the list of crewmen that needed to be re-certified. "Since our next trip is a restocking mission to one of the laboratories, why don't we re-certify half the men on our way out and the other half on the way back? This way we won't be too delayed getting to the lab."

Lee also looked at the list, "That's sounds like a good idea since most of these men are not new divers, it shouldn't take very long."

But Lee and Chip knew there was one bigger problem, Janet didn't know how to scuba dive. The admiral had approached Chip earlier in the week regarding the fact the she didn't know how to dive. It was a regulation on _Seaview_ that all crew members had to know how to dive. She was considered a crew member and would have to follow the regulations. Lee realized he had let it slide for too long. If there was ever an emergency on the boat, she wouldn't be able to get away. He would have to teach her before the next mission or she wouldn't be allowed to go. The only problem was telling and teaching her.

Chip looked at Lee's face and knew what he thinking. "Do you want me to tell her?" Chip volunteered.

"No, I better. I know she's going to be afraid," Lee replied rubbing his hand on his forehead. "But do you think you could help me teach her?"

"Sure, between the two of us we should be able to teach her," Chip stated. "Maybe Kowalski could help too. He teaches the new crew members and she gets along with him."

"That might be a good idea," Lee agreed. "I might lose my patience."

"If you did you would be in big trouble," Chip said laughing. Lee nodded his head in agreement.

Lee, Chip, Kowalski and the admiral were all master divers. They all liked to dive but didn't get much chance unless the mission they were on needed those skills. Chip, Lee and Janet would go out on Chip's motor boat or Lee's sailboat on the weekends if they were home and had the time but Janet had to stay on the boat while they went diving. Once she learned to scuba dive she would be able to join them. Lee decided to tell her after she got back from her physical.

((()))

When Janet returned from her physical, she went to Lee's office to let him know she was back. She sat down on the couch in Lee's office. He got up from his desk and sat down next to her. "Everything go okay?" he asked anxiously as she didn't look to happy.

"Yes, I'm fine, just too thin," she replied. "I need to eat more just like a certain captain I know."

Smiling, "We'll just have to work on fattening you up," he teased kissing her cheek.

"Just me?" she responded with a grin standing up ready to walk out the door when he gently grabbed her hand.

"Sweetie, there is something I need to talk to you about," he said softly.

"What's wrong? Not an ONI mission?" she asked worriedly sitting back down next to him.

"No not that," he answered sighing, "You need to learn to scuba dive. It's a regulation on _Seaview_ and it's my fault I haven't taught you sooner. But you are going to have to learn before we leave on the next mission. Chip and I will teach you and maybe Kowalski too if he's available."

He saw her face go pale and was afraid she would pass out. "It's not that hard to learn so please don't panic. You only need to learn the basics right now," he told her as he rubbed her hand.

"I knew this day would come. I'm surprised it hasn't come up before." Taking a deep breath, "Okay when do we start?"

"Start what," the admiral asked as he came into Lee's office.

"I have to teach Janet how to scuba dive."

"Oh that. I'll help too," he offered. He thought of Janet like a daughter and would do anything for her or Lee.

"Thank you, sir," Janet replied.

((()))

Chip came back from his physical which he passed with flying colors and went to Lee's office. He saw Janet sitting on the couch not looking very happy along with Lee as the admiral stood in front of them. He figured Lee told her about the scuba diving.

"It won't be that bad," he told her encouragingly.

"I know," Janet sighed.

Chip turned to face the admiral, "Admiral we do have one problem though. None of the scuba suits we have will fit her. They are all for men and even the small size will be far too big for her."

"Well just order what you need," he said as he left the office shaking his head thinking she will probably want a pink one.

"Chip when you order one for _Seaview_ order another set and have them put it on my account," Lee asked him. "She'll need one on our boat for when we go out diving,"

"Sure, no problem. Janet, it looks like you got two whole new outfits today," Chip teased.

Janet took a piece of paper wadded it up and threw it at him. The three of them laughed as it narrowly missed his head.

Lee stood up. "My turn to face Jamie," Lee said as he left to go have his physical leaving Chip and Janet alone.

"What color do you want?" he asked, "A nice bright pink one?"

"I don't care. How about black its very slimming," she said quietly.

"You'll be fine," he reassured her patting her on the hand.

"I know I've got the best teachers," she replied as they both stood up.

She and Chip left Lee's office to go do some work. She had plenty of work to keep her busy until Lee got back from his physical. Lee came back a half hour later and stopped at Janet's door. "I passed too but I'm underweight as usual," he said smiling. She returned his smile as she continued typing. "I guess we both need to eat more."

About three hours later Lee went to Janet's office. "Let's go to dinner," he said to her as she was shutting down her computer for the day. "How about a nice juicy steak, french fries and a salad?"

"Trying to fatten me up," she laughed as she took her purse out of her drawer. Lee went to the closet, got her jacket and helped her put it on.

Chip was closing the door to his office and saw Lee in Janet's office getting ready to leave. "Are you going out to dinner...can I come too?" Chip asked hungrily.

"Of course," Janet replied, "We were going to ask you anyway. Where to do you want to go?"

The three of them walked to the elevator and took it down to the lobby. As they walked to the car, Lee asked them,

"How about we try that new steak house downtown? I heard the steaks are very good."

Chip and Janet agreed and they got into Lee's car. The place was crowded but they managed to get a table after waiting only a few minutes. They ordered steaks, fries and salads. Chip ate his meal plus some of Janet's as she couldn't finish it all. Janet was still amazed at all the food he eats and never gains weight.

Janet had been very quiet all through dinner and the ride home. As soon as they got home they went upstairs to get ready for bed. "Sweetheart, you've been very quiet. What's wrong?" Lee asked as he put his arms around her waist and drew her close.

"Just nervous about learning how to dive," she answered resting her head on his chest.

"Please don't worry about it. I know you'll do fine," he replied as they climbed into bed and Lee wrapped his arm around her.

((()))

The next day the admiral called Lee, Chip and Janet into his office to discuss the results of their physicals with them.

"I'm very happy that all three of you passed your physicals," he smirked as he looked at the three of them. "That means I don't have to hire a new captain, lt. commander or secretary. As usual Lee you are underweight but now Janet has joined you as she is also underweight. Please eat a little more to make Jamie happy," he said with a grin.

"Yes, sir," they answered grinning back.

"How are the scuba lessons going?"

"We're going to begin this weekend," Lee replied.

"If you need help, I'll be available this weekend," the admiral said.

"Thank you, sir," Chip responded as the three of them left the admiral's office.

((()))

When the weekend came Chip, Lee and Janet had no commitments or work to do so they would start Janet's scuba diving lessons. Lee thought it would be easier on Janet if Chip was the main instructor. He figured it would be less stressful if she knew he wasn't watching everything she did. He trusted Chip with Janet's life just he as he trusted him with his.

During the week Janet watched the DVD's on the academic part of the course. She passed the written exam with an A+.

Lee was very impressed but he knew the next phase would be harder for her. Actually putting on the equipment and getting into the water.

((()))

The weather was beautiful on Saturday as they walked down to the beach from their house. They wouldn't have to go too far off the beach before the water was deep enough for them to dive.

Lee and Janet put their wet suits on at home before going down to the beach. Chip ordered Janet a black wet suit with hot pink accents. Lee had to admit she looked pretty hot in her wet suit. Chip was already there laying out the equipment by the time they got there.

"This is all the equipment you will need for diving," Chip explained. "Right now I will help you put it all on and tell you what it does and how it is used. Eventually you will do this yourself. But the first few times I will help you."

"I have to wear all of that," she said taking a deep breath as she looked at all the gear lying on the beach, "Okay let's go."

"Before I put on your equipment here are a few tips," he told her. "Don't make the mask too tight the water pressure will make a seal. If you make it too tight it could be painful and cause other problems. Just breathe normally and the air will come out at your normal rate. Please don't hold your breathe. One more thing, you will have to equalize the pressure in your ears." He explained to her how to do that.

He put on her weight belt, the buoyancy compensator, regulator, dive boots and finally the mask. He would adjust her BC to control her buoyancy during the dive. He told her to hold on to the fins until they got into the water.

"Okay so far," he asked after she had on all her gear.

"Scared," she told him honestly.

"Don't be I'll be right along side of you and so will Lee. You'll do fine," he said smiling. "If you have problem or need to surface, just make a crisscross with your hands. That will be our signal that you need help."

They walked to the water and waded in until they were chest deep. Chip showed her how to put the fins on. They gently submerged into the water with Chip ahead of her and Lee behind her. As they went under the water she started to panic because she couldn't get the hang of the regulator. Lee could see it in her body movement; he swam up to her and just looked at her with his eyes. She calmed down and got the hang of breathing.

Chip adjusted her buoyancy so she was even with them. They moved around letting her get use to the reg. and the fins to control her movement. Chip checked her air supply after awhile and realized they had been down for about thirty minutes so Chip signaled they needed to go up. Janet followed them out of the water taking off her fins once she was out of the deep water and on the shore.

"How did I do?" she asked Chip as Lee helped her take off her equipment. "I'm sorry I held my breathe at the beginning,"

"You did very well," Chip told her smiling. "Don't worry about holding your breathe. A lot of beginner divers do it."

"Sweetie, that was very good," Lee said giving her a kiss.

It was late afternoon by the time they were finished with Janet's lesson. They were hungry so they decided to go out to eat. They collected their equipment and walked up to their houses. When they reached Chip's house, they helped him rinse off the equipment and put it on the deck to dry. Lee and Janet would remove their wet suits at home, rinse them off there and let them dry on their patio. It was a nice to live on the beach and be able to go scuba diving right outside your back door.

Before Lee and Janet walked up to their house, Chip said, "I'll be at your house in an hour."

"Okay," Lee replied as he and Janet continued on to their house.

Lee removed his wet suit leaving on the pair of swim trunks he had on underneath the suit. He helped Janet remove her wet suit and the bathing suit she had on underneath. She walked into the bathroom to turn on the shower when Lee grabbed her hand and led her to the bedroom. Grinning she climbed in bed while Lee removed his trunks and threw them on the floor and joined her beneath the covers. She looked into his beautiful eyes as he lowered his head down and gave her a deep passionate kiss. She felt the warmth of his body against her as they joined. They lay there for a few minutes wrapped in each others arms before Lee got out of bed and turned on the shower.

"Sweetheart, you did a good job today. Was it as bad as you thought?" he asked her as they got dressed.

"No, but I was sure scared at the beginning when I couldn't breathe. Thanks for helping me," she said softly. "I was worried you would be mad at me."

"I wouldn't be mad at you. This is something you have never done. I'm there to help you and make sure you are safe," he replied kissing her forehead.

The doorbell rang exactly one hour after they left Chip. "Is he ever late?" Janet asked as she hurried to finish getting ready.

"No, he's never late just like us," Lee replied going downstairs to answer the door. "Chip, dinner is on me tonight. You get to pick the restaurant," Lee said after he let Chip in.

"Hmmm, Giovanni's. I'm looking forward to some lasagna," Chip replied hungrily. "Teaching someone to dive is hard work. I've worked up an appetite."

"Chip, you can work up an appetite doing nothing," Janet told him grinning as she came downstairs. She took her jacket out of the closet and followed Chip out while Lee locked the door.

They went to Giovanni's and had a wonderful dinner. _Chip was right diving does make you very hungry,_ Janet thought as she took a bite of the cheesecake she ordered for dessert while Lee and Chip both had chocolate cake.

As they were driving home Chip remarked, "I won't be able to go diving tomorrow. I'm meeting a friend from high school who happens to be in town. We're going out to lunch."

"No problem," Lee replied smiling at Chip.

"Male or female friend," Janet asked inquisitively.

"Male and you sure are nosy," Chip laughed. "But if we get home early enough during the week we will go out again," he told Janet.

"Sorry, I guess I was nosy," Janet said softly. "And it's none of my business."

He looked at Janet fondly, "You're like a sister to me and sisters ask questions so don't worry about it."

"Thanks, Chip," Janet responded as they pulled into the driveway. Chip gave Janet a kiss on the cheek and walked down to his house. Lee and Janet went into the house and immediately up to their bedroom as they both were tired.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The admiral, Lee and Chip had meetings scheduled all week going over the plans for the renovations the admiral was considering for some of the buildings at NIMR. Lee knew they would run late into the evening but Janet was eager to continue her diving lessons. Lee checked the schedule and saw that Kowalski was due back from shore leave so he called him into his office on Wednesday morning.

"Ski, can I ask you a favor," Lee asked tapping his pencil on his desk.

"Sure, skipper what is it?"

"Are you free later this afternoon? Mr. Morton and I are teaching Janet to scuba dive. We aren't available today or the rest of the week. Would you be able to teach her today?"

"No problem. What time and where?"

"Say around 1700 hours and the beach by our house. Take a scuba suit from _Seaview_ if you don't have one of your own."

"Okay, I'll be there."

"Thanks, Ski, I really appreciate your help." Lee called Chip into his office and had him explain to Kowalski what Janet's next lesson involved. Kowalski understood and would have no problem taking over for today. Kowalski was always Lee's diving buddy when they went out, so he would trust him to take care of Janet.

After hanging up with Kowalski, Lee called Janet office, "Janet can you come into my office please."

"I'll be right there," Janet replied as she stopped what she was doing wondering what Lee wanted her for.

"Yes Lee," she said not realizing Kowalski was there.

"Oh hi Ski, how are you today?"

"Fine Mrs. C."

"Ski is going to be your scuba instructor today. Neither Chip nor I can get away until after 1900 hours tonight or the rest of the week so I asked Kowalski to help us out. Okay?"

"Fine with me, as along as he doesn't mind a beginner."

"Not at all Mrs. C. I teach the new crewmen to dive on _Seaview_ so don't worry about it. I will see you at 1700 at your house."

Janet left the office at 1630 and headed for home. She was a little nervous about Kowalski being the instructor today.

((()))

Kowalski was at Janet's house at 1700. They took the equipment down to the beach. Since she already had her wet suit on she proceeded to put on all her own equipment including her tank. He let her get used to breathing and showed her what Chip wanted to do in today's lesson. They stayed underwater for about forty five minutes. He was impressed that she was able to put on all her own equipment and how well she did on the lesson. They brought the gear up the house and washed it off.

"Mrs. C. you did a great job. The skipper and Mr. Morton would be proud of you. If you ever need an instructor again, I would be happy to fill in."

"Thanks Ski, I appreciate you giving up your time. I was a little nervous at first but you made very comfortable in the water. Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"No, Mrs. C. I have plans. How about a rain check?"

"Anytime."

After Kowalski left she started dinner. Lee and Chip got home about 1900 and they ate as soon as they got in. Janet could tell they both were tired as Chip left right after he finished dinner. Lee and Janet went to bed soon after he left. Chip called Kowalski when he got home to find out how Janet did. He was happy with what Kowalski told him.

((()))

Janet's next lesson would involve getting into the water from a boat. They were going to take Chip's motor boat over the weekend. The weather was a little cooler and the surf a little rougher but not too bad. She put on all her own equipment with no problems. Chip and Lee showed her how to enter the water with the giant stride entry, backward roll entry and controlled seated entry. She had no problem with giant stride or backward roll but the controlled seated entry gave her a problem. She also caught on to the exiting methods pretty quick too. After practicing the controlled seated entry a few times she finally got it. They had been out for about three hours and she was exhausted. As they were heading home she fell asleep in the front of the boat.

"I'm sorry I guess I worked her a little too hard today," Chip said to Lee as they watched her sleep.

"Don't forget we only did one of the entry methods one time, she must have done them at least three to four times each. I know she did the controlled seat entry at least five times before she got the hang of it, no wonder she's tired." Lee told him.

"I forgot how tiring this could be," Chip answered back. "She's doing a great job. She should be ready to do the required four dives in a couple of weeks."

Janet woke up before they docked the boat. As they secured the boat, she grabbed her gear along with some of theirs and walked back to the car.

"I'm beat," she said yawning. "How about pizza for dinner?"

"You took a nap and you're still tired." Lee said a little worried. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, just not used to all the physical exercise."

"Pizza sounds good to me," Chip replied eagerly.

Lee and Chip were enjoying a beer while Janet had a glass of wine on Chip's deck while they waited for the pizza.

"Janet, you'll be ready for your test dives in a couple of weeks. As you know there are four of them. All you need is a little more practice."

"Okay, Chip. When do we dive again?" Janet asked taking a bite of her pizza.

"We'll go out again tomorrow," Chip replied looking for confirmation from Lee.

"No problem." Le answered taking a swig of beer.

They finished up their pizza and went home where Janet fell asleep before Lee even got in bed.

((()))

On Monday morning the admiral called Lee and Chip in his office to talk to them about the routine supply restocking mission to the underwater research laboratory.

"We will be bringing Dr. Belinda Barry back with us from the laboratory. She's needed at the home base to help out on a new research project."

"Belinda?" Lee asked curiously. "I didn't know she was at the undersea laboratory. We didn't bring her so how did she get there?"

"She was in Europe for a couple of years working on a project with a private company. They hired another boat to bring her back because _Seaview_ was not available at the time. She's only been there a few months."

"Will that be a problem, Lee? I know you went out with her for awhile," the admiral asked raising his eyebrows.

"No, we didn't exactly part as friends, but I have no issue with her being on board," he replied. "But I wonder if she knows I'm married," he said worriedly.

"I don't know but I guess she will find out when we pick her up. That will be all," the admiral said as he dismissed them and went back to looking at the blueprints for the renovations.

"Yes, sir," they replied as they left the admiral's office.

As they walked out of the admiral office Chip said, "I think you do have a problem. If I remember correctly she was pretty possessive, isn't that why you broke up with her."

"Yes. I also have another problem. I never told Janet about her."

"Well you better tell her before we pick her up," Chip chuckled. "I'm glad I'm not in your shoes. You could have one too many women after you."

"I better tell her now," Lee said as he ran his hand through his hair and walked to Janet's office.

Janet wasn't in her office when he went to talk to her. She was getting a snack from the cafeteria. She brought back some donuts, one for her, Chip and Lee. She went to Chip's office and gave him the donut which he was happy to get. Then she went to Lee's office not only with the donut but coffee as well.

"I brought you a donut and coffee," she said as she put the donut and coffee on his desk. He was sitting there tapping his pencil rapidly on his desk. "Is everything alright?"

He stopped tapping the pencil and looked at his wife. "I need to tell you something," he said taking a sip of the coffee but left the donut.

"Okay, what's up," she asked as she took his donut off the desk and ate it after eating hers.

He watched her eat the donut and smiled, "Trying to gain some weight?"

Licking her fingers she replied, "Yes, I wish I had another one. They're exceptionally good today."

"As you know, we'll be leaving on a routine stocking mission next week Monday but I just found out we will be bringing back a scientist from the laboratory."

"I knew we had the mission but I didn't know about bringing back anyone. I'll make sure everything is in order for them when they come aboard."

Taking a deep breath Lee said, "The scientist's name is Dr. Belinda Barry and we used to date a few years ago."

"Oh, I see," Janet replied softly.

Lee continued, "When we broke up, let's just say it wasn't pleasant. She got a little too possessive and wanted to get married. I didn't want to settle down at that time as I had just taken over the command on _Seaview_."

"Okay, I can handle it. I'll put my claws away for this mission," Janet said grinning. "I will still make sure everything is in order."

"Sweetie, I know you will be professional," he grinned back.

Janet went back to her office. She really did need another donut after that conversation. She knew Lee had gone out with a few women before they were married but she was the second one that wanted to marry him. _I wonder how many more are out there that wanted to marry him,_ she thought.

((()))

The admiral had meeting with the Santa Barbara building commission on Tuesday afternoon. Since they would be gone for awhile he wanted them to have the plans and information to go over while they were at sea. The commissioners had some questions for him that he couldn't answer as Lee and Chip were in charge of that part of the renovations. Sighing, he called Lee's phone. "Lee, I need you and Chip to come down to city hall to answer some questions on the part of the renovations you are working on. You better bring the plans with you."

"Yes, sir. We'll be there in thirty minutes," Lee answered.

He grabbed the plans from the corner of his office and headed for Chip's. "Chip, the admiral needs us at city hall with these plans and to answer some questions."

"No problem," Chip responded turning off his computer. He went to the closet, grabbed his uniform jacket, cover and stopped abruptly by the door. "Lee, if I drive how will Janet get home? I was supposed to run some errands after work today so that's why we took separate cars. I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to get a new one after mine was totaled with the Diana debacle."*

Sighing deeply he answered, "I'll have Janet take the Cobra home. I don't want to take _it_ downtown."

Lee went to Janet's office. She was typing on the computer and looked up to see Lee and Chip walk in. She noticed Lee wasn't very happy. "Sweetie, I need you to take the Cobra home after work today. Chip and I have to go downtown and meet with the admiral regarding the renovations. I'm not sure when we'll be back."

Janet looked at her husband and Chip with a huge grin on her face. "So that means I can take her out for a spin to downtown Santa Barbara and show her off at the car show. You know they have them every Tuesday night. She'll be the envy of all the cars," she teased. "You can meet me there after your meeting."

"No please don't take her to a car show. I'll have men drooling all over my car and my wife," he said seriously rubbing his finger on his lip.

The car was his 'baby', a red Shelby AC Cobra 427 convertible. They didn't normally take that car to work but since Chip needed a car they drove it today. He loved that car almost as much as Janet and _Seaview_. It was a very valuable car as there weren't too many original ones left.

Pouting she replied, "You sure know how to spoil a girl's night out. But honey, _you are_ going to have to give me the keys so I can take her home," Janet said eagerly.

He reluctantly took them out of his pant's pocket, "Right home, right," he said as he put the keys in the palm of her out stretched hand. He was surprised to learn that she could drive a stick shift as there weren't too many people who knew how to drive a manual transmission.

Closing her hand on the keys, "Of course, I promise no detours," she said with a gleam in her eye.

Chip stood in the doorway listening to the exchange between his best friend and his wife. He knew Lee would be worried about her driving the car and would probably call to check up on her later on as he didn't let her drive the car very often.

((()))

When Chip and Lee arrived at city hall the admiral was there waiting for them. He could see a worried look on Lee's face.

"Problem Lee?"

Chip piped up, "No sir. He's just worried about his 'baby'. Janet's driving the Cobra home from work and she mentioned something about taking it to the car show downtown."

"Lee you know she wouldn't do that if you asked her not too," the admiral smirked. "We better go in; they should be ready for us."

The three officers went into city hall to face the building department. Lee and Chip were able to answer their questions they had regarding the renovation so the commissioners told the admiral they would have a decision on the renovations in a couple of weeks. The three men left city hall at 1900 hours.

"How about we go to dinner," Chip asked hungrily.

"No Chip, let's just go home," Lee said as he was anxious to get home and make sure Janet got home safely with the car that he didn't even want to stop for dinner.

The admiral had made plans to meet a friend of his at Giovanni's in an hour. "I think I'm going to stay downtown for awhile and see what kind of cars are at the car show. Maybe I can find a red Shelby Cobra 427," the admiral joked as he walked down the street.

"He better not find a red Cobra at the car show or my wife is going to be in big trouble," Lee stated matter-of-factly.

"I'm positive she's at home. Probably watching "Dancing with the Stars," Chip snickered as they drove away from city hall. Lee still wasn't so sure and hoped Chip was right.

* See story, _When Obsession Takes Over_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

While Lee and Chip were downtown with the admiral, Janet worked until 1700 hours. She took the keys to the Cobra out of her pocket. She was a little nervous about driving the car home as she knew Lee really loved that car. She would never take it downtown to the car show but the look on her husband's face when she mentioned it was priceless. She got in the car, started it up and drove straight home and parked it in the garage. She patted the hood, "Lee will be very happy you made it home without a scratch."

She made herself a quick dinner and went to her office to look for a book. When she couldn't find it she went out to the garage as some her books were still in a box from when she moved. She opened a box she thought was hers and found pictures of Lee when he was at Annapolis, along with awards he had gotten and trophies he had won. As she went through the pictures she found some nice pictures of him and Chip at graduation. She found one of Lee alone dressed in his service dress whites. _He looks so handsome in this picture and still does when he dresses in his dress white uniform. I'm so lucky to be married to him,_ Janet thought. There was even one with him and the admiral when he first got commissioned to the _Nautilus._ She would keep out some of the pictures and frame them to hang in her office. As she looked through the rest of the pictures, one of them fell on the floor. When Janet picked it up she noticed it was a picture of Lee dressed in a green shirt and pants sitting on the hood of a red Mustang Cobra with a smile on his face. The car was parked under a bunch of palm trees and you could see a couple of houses in the background. Janet turned the picture over. Someone had written on the back, _To the one I love, Sorry you didn't like my present and want to keep that old Cobra. But you still look sexy sitting on it. Love always, B_ _._ Janet wondered who 'B' was. She closed that box and found the box she was looking for, took out her book and went back into the house taking the pictures with her. She put them on the kitchen counter and went upstairs to get ready for bed.

((()))

Chip dropped Lee off at his front door. "Better check the garage to make sure your car is there," he chuckled driving away before Lee could say anything as he still needed their car for his errands which he would have to do tomorrow.

Lee unlocked the door and checked the garage. Sure enough his 'baby' was there. He felt the hood and it was cold so she didn't take it to the car show. He walked in the house, hung up his jacket and put his cover on the shelf in the closet and noticed all the lights were off. There were a few candles lit in the living room and kitchen. If he didn't know better he would think there was a problem with the electricity. _What's Janet up to,_ he thought mischievously.

He walked into the kitchen, turned on the light and saw the pictures sitting on the counter. "Sweetheart," he called as flipped through the pictures. Janet came downstairs wearing a nightgown that left nothing to the imagination. He lustfully ogled her. "That's quite some wel..." he started to say when she came over to him and gently kissed his lips gradually deepening her kiss with more passion. She undid his tie, unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hands down his chest. He was surprised at what had come over his wife not that he didn't like it but he wondered what was up. As she started to undo the belt on his pants he looked over her shoulder and saw the picture of him sitting on the Mustang Cobra.

O _h boy,_ he thought as looked at the picture. _She's going to want to know who 'B' is._ By this time she had undone the button on his pants. "Who's 'B'?" she asked nibbling his ear. Moaning softly as her hand had made its way to the lower half of his body, "You do know I love you and only," he said lovingly pressing her body up against his. She looked at him and shook her head yes. "It's Belinda Barry," he answered as she continued to work him over. "Sweetie," he said breathlessly as he got more aroused. Looking at him seductively she blew out the candles, took his hand and led him upstairs to their bedroom where she finished undressing him lingering a little longer in some areas on his body than others. He quickly removed her nightgown dropping it on the floor. They climbed under the blankets and pleasured each other for the next hour.

As they laid there close to each other catching their breath, Lee asked, "How did you find that picture?"

"I was looking for a book and saw the box and thought it was one of mine. I didn't see that picture right away. It fell out on the floor," she answered truthfully. "Honey, why were you sitting on the Mustang Cobra?" Janet asked softly playing with the hair on his chest.

He knew he was going to have to tell her as they promised each other they would have no secrets after he didn't tell her about being a spy. Sighing deeply Lee leaned up on one elbow and looked his wife in the eye, "Belinda said she wanted to take my picture sitting on the car but didn't tell me she bought it for me until after the picture was taken. She didn't like the old Cobra so she bought me the new Mustang Cobra assuming once I saw it and drove it I would like it better and get rid of the old Cobra. I told her she could keep the new Cobra as I would never get rid of the old one."

"Okay, no problem," she responded unemotionally as she got out of bed, went to the closet, got her robe and put it on. Lee furrowed his eyebrows a bit confused by her actions and laid back down on the bed.

Janet walked back over to the bed, "Are you hungry?" she asked not sure if he had eaten dinner.

"For what," Lee replied deviously.

Giggling Janet answered, "Dinner of course."

Sitting up in bed, Lee grabbed her hand, undid the belt on her robe, letting it fall to floor and pulled her back into bed where he showed her several more times just how much he loved her. Lee never did get dinner and they both were exhausted by the time they fell asleep.

((()))

The rest of the week passed very quickly as they prepared to leave on Monday for the restocking mission. Chip and Janet made sure they had all the items the laboratory requested. She was in Chip's office on Thursday before they left for the day double checking the requests.

"Chip, this Dr. Barry we're bringing back, was she that possessive as Lee said she was?" Janet inquired and told Chip about the picture she found in the box.

Chip looked at her before answering. "Did you ask Lee about her?"

"No," Janet admitted. "Would you please tell me about her? He's worried I'll get jealous or something. I know he loves me but I just need to know," she said honestly.

"Yes, she was that possessive. He couldn't make a move without telling her. I don't know why he even dated her for as long as he did."

"How did they meet?" she asked sitting down in the chair in front of his desk.

He got up from behind his desk and sat on the edge facing her, "We brought her back to NIMR on one mission. She took a liking to him so he asked her out when we got back to Santa Barbara. I'm not sure if he wanted too or felt he had too. Her father was a friend of the Admiral's."

"Thanks for the information," she said as she stood up getting ready to leave.

Before she could leave, Lee stopped by Chip's office looking for Janet so they could go home. It had been a long week and he was looking forward to eating dinner and going home to relax. "What are we doing for dinner?" he asked Janet.

"How about Chinese food?" Janet replied and turned to look at Chip, "Chip you want to come?"

"Sure Chinese food sounds good."

The three of them left the institute and headed for their favorite Chinese restaurant. Lee and Janet had beef with broccoli and Chip had chicken chow mien. They finished their dinners and were reading their fortunes.

Lee read his, "You will never know true happiness until you have truly loved." "That is very true," he said looking lovingly at his wife.

"Expect smooth sailing in your love life," Janet read hers laughing. "I hope there's smooth sailing but it sure could get interesting."

Chip grinned as he read his, "You are a bundle of energy, always on the go."

"Isn't that the truth," Lee remarked as Janet shook her head in agreement.

They left the restaurant still laughing at their fortunes.

((()))

Janet had been practicing her scuba diving for the last couple of weeks. If Lee or Chip weren't available, Kowalski was there to take her out. She was doing very well and ready to take her tests.

On the Friday afternoon before they left on the restocking mission, Chip went into Janet's office. "I think you're ready for your test dives," he told her. "How about we go out tomorrow and Sunday? I want to be able to test you leaving _Seaview_ on this mission as there are several crewmen that also needed to be tested. This way everyone will be done." Lee walked into her office just as Chip was telling Janet about the test dives.

"If you say so," she replied nervously.

"You'll do fine," Chip reassured her. Turning to Lee Chip asked, "Just one more thing, Lee could you please stay in the boat while we do the dives?"

"Sure. I know I could make her nervous so I have no problem with that," Lee answered. "I'll pace the boat waiting for the results," he kidded.

((()))

On Saturday the weather was a little cooler than it had been and overcast. They were going to use Lee's sailboat for the four test dives. Chip came up to the house to ask Janet if she still wanted to do it.

"Are we still on for today?" Chip asked.

"If you are, I guess I'm ready," Janet said hesitantly.

"You will pass with flying colors," Lee reassured her.

They drove down to the dock and got on the sailboat. It was not very windy so they had to use the motor to get to the area Chip wanted to use for the dives. It would take about thirty minutes to get there. Janet was a little nervous and just didn't feel right but she wanted to get the dives over with. Lee threw the anchor over while Chip and Janet got ready to dive. He gave her a kiss for good luck and saw she was shaking.

"Sweetie, are you alright? Don't be nervous."

"I'm fine."

Chip had her enter the water using the controlled seat entry. She had a little trouble doing it. She also had some problems doing a couple of the other requirements. He figured she was nervous so they waited a couple of hours before doing the second dive. He made her enter the water this time using the giant stride entry which she did just fine. She had more problems on some of the other elements Chip knew she never had problems with before. Chip couldn't understand what was wrong with her today and was a little upset with her.

"Janet, what's wrong with you today? You were very shaky on some of the elements I know you knew how to do," he said tensely.

"Chip, I don't know what happened," she said near tears.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you, but you better have it together tomorrow or you won't pass."

Lee didn't say anything. He knew Chip would never get angry at Janet unless he had a reason. He could tell something wasn't right with her today. They pulled up anchor and went back to the harbor. She took all her equipment rinsed them off and went to the car.

As Chip and Lee secured the boat, Lee asked with concern, "What happened out there?"

"Lee, she was very shaky on her controlled seat entry and other elements that I know she knew how to do perfectly. I just don't understand why." Lee understood and agreed with him. They met Janet back at the car and drove home in silence.

"Chip, I'm sorry. I will be better tomorrow," Janet said guiltily when they got back home.

"Don't worry about it, I know you will have no problems tomorrow," he said as he squeezed her hand.

Chip had plans for the evening so he went home while Lee and Janet went to their house. "Sweetheart, what happened out there? You were very nervous and tense. Are you feeling okay?" Lee asked her gently taking her in his arms.

"Lee, I don't know. I'm very tired, could we not talk about it," she said softly looking him in the eyes.

Lee made dinner for them and after dinner they sat out on the deck for a little while. Janet was very quiet and Lee was worried about her. They went to bed early and she fell asleep right away.

((()))

Janet and Lee woke up early the next morning. Lee could tell Janet was in a better mood, not as nervous or tense as yesterday. Chip was at their door by 0700. They were going to take his boat out for the last two dives today instead of Lee's. He even noticed Janet seemed better today.

They went to the same area they were at yesterday. After they completed the surface skills which she aced with no problems, they started the first of two dives she had to do today. She passed the first one with no problems. After waiting a while, she did the last dive and did everything required perfectly. Chip made her repeat the elements she had trouble on yesterday and she was perfect on every one of them.

"What a difference from yesterday. Everything was perfect today. You are now a certified scuba diver," Chip told her giving her a hug. "I'll fill out the paperwork and you'll get your c-card. There is one more requirement though, you will have to leave _Seaview_ through the escape hatch and swim around her to fulfill the regulation on _Seaview_. We will do that on the way back from the restocking mission."

"Thank you, Chip, for your patience. I don't know what happened yesterday," she said relieved she passed.

"Congratulations, sweetheart," Lee told her as he gave her a kiss. "It wasn't that bad, was it?"

"No, you were right, it wasn't that bad," she replied as she returned his kiss.

"Let's celebrate. How about we head for home and I will barbecue some chicken for dinner."

"Sounds good to me," Chip said grinning. "I'm hungry."

They packed up their equipment and headed for the harbor. They docked Chip's boat and left for home. Lee barbecued as promised. Chip didn't stay too late because they had to be on _Seaview_ early on Monday. Lee and Janet went to bed and after some celebratory lovemaking they fell asleep.

((()))

 _Seaview_ left on the tide first thing early Monday morning. Standing on the bridge with Chip, Lee slowly and carefully backed _Seaview_ out of her pen and into the channel. He looked at Chip as he once again didn't scratch the paint. They both had gotten so good at getting her in and out of the sub pen they had to find something else to bet on as neither one of them had to buy dinner in a long time. The new bet was Chip would get to drive the Cobra and Lee would pick a day when Chip didn't get any desserts, coffee and no second helpings of food. So far, neither one of them had to pay the bet.

Once they cleared the channel, they would dive staying at two hundred feet. Since it would take them three days to get to the laboratory, they would stop about half way to there so Chip and Lee could take out some of the men that needed to be re-certified in diving. The rest of the men and Janet would be checked out on the voyage back to NIMR.

After they had been at sea for a few hours, the admiral called Janet into his office, he needed her help on a project he was working on. "How are your scuba lessons going?" he asked her.

"They're finished and I passed," she told him proudly. "Lee, Chip and Kowalski sure had a lot of patience with me. I just have to go out the escape hatch and swim around _Seaview_ to complete my regulation."

"Congratulations," he told her giving her a hug. He gave Janet the notes he needed typed up, so she went to her office to begin typing up the notes. The admiral went down to the Control Room to talk to Lee and Chip. "I heard Janet passed her scuba diving classes. Good work, gentlemen," he told them as he patted them both on the back. He walked over to Kowalski at the sonar station and patted him on the back too for helping out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lee and Chip took out the three men that needed to be re-certified, Cummings, Bailey and Lawrence. Cummings and Bailey were both seasoned divers and had been on _Seaview_ for a few years working on the Beta watch. Lawrence was also a seasoned diver and a new addition to _Seaview's_ crew. He just started working on the Alpha watch as a backup on sonar and radar and helped out with the diving gear. As expected, they all passed with no problems.

 _Seaview_ continued on to the laboratory and would be there tomorrow afternoon. When they got to the laboratory, Chief Sharkey and Kowalski would bring supplies to the laboratory and bring back Dr. Barry. Janet was in her office the day they arrived at the laboratory. She was still typing up the admiral's notes on a new torpedo launching system.

They delivered the first load of supplies and brought back Dr. Barry on the return trip. Lee and Chip were in the control room when they returned. They went to the observation nose and Chip un-dogged the hatch as soon as he heard the docking doors close. Kowalski was at the top of the hatch waiting for him. He handed up Dr. Barry's suitcase and then helped her up the ladder as Chip helped her up into the observation nose where she laid eyes on Lee. She walked over to him and gave him a very passionate kiss just as Janet was walking down the spiral staircase. She stopped on the staircase to watch them. She could tell he was _very_ embarrassed that Belinda was kissing him in front of everyone. Seeing Janet on the staircase, he gently pushed Belinda away while Janet came into the observation nose.

Chief Sharkey and Kowalski were standing next to Chip as Belinda kissed Lee and saw Janet on the staircase.

"This should be interesting," Sharkey mumbled under his breath.

"Now Chief," Chip muttered to him.

"What's wrong dear, not happy to see me," she pouted as she had her back to Janet and didn't see her. "Well I'm sure happy to see you," she said giving him a hug and another kiss.

Belinda caught sight of Janet as she walked up next to Lee. "Belinda, I'd like you to meet my wife, Janet," Lee said taking Janet's hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Your wife?" Belinda replied with a surprised look on her face. "Did you say your wife?" she repeated again stunned that Lee was married.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Barry," Janet said pleasantly reaching out to shake her hand. "Captain, would you like me to show Dr. Barry to her cabin?"

"No," Lee said abruptly, "Mr. Morton would you please take Dr. Barry to Cabin Three?"

"Aye sir," Chip responded quickly as he could see Lee was uncomfortable at what had taken place in the control room.

"We're going to have lunch in the wardroom in ten minutes while they unload the rest of the supplies to the laboratory, if you would like to join us," Lee told her.

"Yes, thank you, I will be there," Belinda mumbled still in shock at what Lee just told her.

Chip picked up her luggage and followed her up the staircase. None of them saw the scowl on her face.

Lee went back to the control room and stood at the charting table as Janet stayed in the observation nose staring out the windows. Lee watched her as she stood there not sure what she was thinking after seeing Belinda kiss and hug him. _I'll talk to her later about it,_ he thought. Janet walked into the control room a few minutes later and the two of them went out the aft hatch for lunch after Lee turned over the command to O'Brien.

((()))

Chip opened the door to the cabin Belinda had been assigned and could tell she was not happy.

"How long have they been married," she asked irritably. "And is she always on _Seaview_?"

"They've been married just over three years. If you want any more information, you will have to ask them," Chip replied bluntly as he put her luggage down. "And yes, she is on Seaview for every mission as she is a member of the crew. Do you remember where the wardroom is?"

"Yes, I do. I will be there shortly," she replied curtly.

Chip left and made his way to the wardroom. The admiral, Lee and Janet were already there getting their lunch. Cookie had roast beef and turkey sandwiches with potato salad. Chip grabbed one of each sandwich and a generous portion of potato salad and sat down with them.

"Where's Belinda?" the admiral inquired.

"She'll be here shortly," Chip replied taking a bite out of his turkey sandwich.

Belinda entered the wardroom, went to the side board where Cookie put a turkey sandwich on her plate. She shook her head no to the potato salad. The admiral was glad to see her and stood up to give her a hug. "How are you, Belinda? You're looking good."

"I'm fine Harry. You don't look too bad yourself," she answered staring at Lee. They chatted about the research laboratory and the new project she was starting when she returned home while the other three ate their lunch in silence.

Taking a sip of his coffee, the admiral asked, "Chip, Lee, now that Janet has passed her scuba test, when will you be certifying her per _Seaview's_ regulations?"

"The day after tomorrow. We still have a few crew members that need to be re-certified. Once they're finished, Chip is going to take her out," Lee replied looking over his coffee cup at the admiral.

"Good, let me know. I want to watch her swim past the windows."

Janet didn't say anything, she just smiled. She was a little nervous sitting at the table with one of Lee's ex-girlfriends. She could tell Belinda still had feelings for him after seeing her kiss him in the control room. Belinda didn't say much either, she just stared at Lee and Janet. She was surprised that Janet had just learned to scuba dive being that she has been on _Seaview_ for three years. She was also a master diver. Being assigned to underwater laboratories around the world it was a necessity for her to know how to dive.

Janet had finished her lunch and excused herself so she could finish typing up the notes for the admiral. Chip and Lee also excused themselves to they could get ready to take out the crew men. Lee gave Janet a kiss and hug outside the wardroom door which Belinda saw. She was upset as she hoped Lee was still available as she hadn't heard that he was married.

((()))

Once _Seaview_ had unloaded the supplies, she left the laboratory and was a day and half out of Santa Barbara. It didn't take Lee and Chip long to re-certify the crew men, Jenkins, Edwards and Smith. They all were seasoned divers and passed with no problems. Janet would be next but Chip needed to fill out the paperwork for the crewmen, so she had about an hour to wait before she would go out plus _Seaview_ had to go to shallower waters for her to dive as she could only dive to sixty feet. Once she passed this regulation, she would take the additional classes to get the advanced open water certification so she would be able dive to one hundred and thirty feet. Lee found a place where they could hold trim at sixty feet and there was a plateau under her that was no deeper than one hundred feet just in case there was problem.

In the missile room, Kowalski and Lawrence were in charge of making sure Janet's and Chip's equipment was ready to go. They checked and doubled checked the regulators, BC's, weight belts, masks and fins. Kowalski knew how much weight to put on Janet's weight belt from the lessons he taught her.

"No matter what she does, she's going to pass," Lawrence said snidely to Kowalski. "How can she fail, she's the skipper's wife and besides that I can't wait to see what she looks like in a wet suit. I'm sure the curves are all in the right places," Lawrence continued making a lewd outline with his hands.

Kowalski had all he could do to keep from decking him. "Watch it buddy. First of all she can dive and you better not let anyone hear you talk like that about the skipper's wife or you'll be cleaning the bilge tanks for the rest of your stay on _Seaview_ ," Kowalski told him seriously.

Chip's and Janet's dive gear was ready to go when they were ready to dive. Kowalski and Lawrence left the missile room and went back to their duties.

((()))

Before Chip and Janet got ready to dive he met her in the passageway near their cabins. He explained to her what they would do when they left the boat. "First, follow me out when we leave the boat. We're going to start from the starboard side, swim to the front around the nose and then down the port side, around the back and then back to the hatch." Smiling, "Second, don't be nervous. You know how to dive," he reassured her.

Taking a deep breath, "I know but I'm still nervous," she answered quietly nervous above using the escape hatch.

Janet went into her cabin and put her wet suit on and would meet Chip in the missile room. By the time Janet got there Chip was already putting on his equipment. Lee, Kowalski, Lawrence, Patterson and Chief Sharkey were in the missile room too. Lee helped Janet put on her equipment and could tell she was a little nervous but knew she would be okay once she left the boat. He would watch them for the observation nose along with the admiral and Belinda. The rest of the men would stay in the missile room until they came back aboard.

"Good luck, sweetheart," he said gently giving her kiss.

"Thanks, Lee," Janet replied nervously.

"How about me, don't I get any luck," Chip said grinning.

"Good luck, bro. Take care of her or else," Lee told him patting him on the back and left the missile room making his way to the observation nose.

They entered the escape hatch and waited for it to fill. Chip explained to Janet how to get out as she had never exited through the escape hatch. She followed him out with no problems. He gave her the thumbs up once she was clear of the hatch. She swam a little behind him on their way to the front. They got about 100 feet from the front when Janet saw him crisscross his hands; she knew he was having trouble breathing as there were no air bubbles. She swam to help him but she had no air coming out of her reg. either. She grabbed Chip's arm before he sank to the bottom as he was unconscious and swam to the front of the boat towing Chip with her. She saw Lee and crisscrossed her hands before she passed out.

Lee knew immediately that they were in trouble. Grabbing the mic in the observation nose he yelled.

"Missile room, get two divers out now," he said frantically. "Mr. Morton and Janet are in trouble in front of the boat."

He threw the mic down and ran to the missile room with the admiral and Belinda following. Jamie heard Lee over the intercom so he and John, the corpsman on duty, grabbed some oxygen masks and tanks, a stretcher and also ran to the missile room.

((()))

Kowalski and Patterson with the help of Lawrence and Sharkey put their diving suits on and went out the hatch a few minutes after Lee called. They found Chip and Janet on the bottom right in front of the boat. Kowalski grabbed Janet while Patterson grabbed Chip. They pulled the defective regulators out of Chip's and Janet's mouths and gently inserted the octopus regs attached to their gear in their place. Ski and Pat let loose a relieved sigh when both stricken divers started to draw on them and resume breathing. They quickly grabbed their diver around the chest then began swimming back to Seaview as fast as they could.

Sharkey cracked the escape hatch as soon as the water drained out. He took Chip from Patterson while Lee grabbed Janet from Kowalski. Jamie already in the missile room was by their sides as soon as they were laid on the deck. They quickly removed their wet suit hoods and Jamie placed the oxygen mask on Chip while John put one on Janet. Lee was by Janet's side so he took over holding the mask in place when she started to come around after a few minutes.

"Chip, is he alright?" she asked weakly pushing away the oxygen mask.

"Relax sweetie, Jamie is working on him," Lee reassured her putting the oxygen mask back on her.

Janet looked over at Chip and saw he wasn't moving. She started to cry.

"Please calm down. He'll be okay," Lee told her again.

"We need to get him to sick bay," Jamie said to Lee as they put Chip on a stretcher. "She needs to come too." Patterson and John carried Chip to Sick Bay. Janet started to get up but before she got completely up she passed out. Lee caught her before she hit the deck. He picked her up and carried her to sick bay.

"Kowalski, Lawrence," the admiral bellowed, "check out every piece of equipment they used especially those regulators. How could they both fail?"

"Yes sir," the two men replied crisply as they started looking over the equipment.

The admiral and Belinda left the missile room for sick bay. Belinda could see the worried look on the Admiral's face.

((()))

When Jamie, John and Patterson got Chip to sick bay they took off his wet suit. Jamie was still giving him oxygen and he was finally starting to coming around.

"John, keep giving him oxygen," Jamie directed as he went over to Janet as Lee had put the oxygen mask back on her as soon as they got to Sick Bay.

"Lee does she have..." Jamie asked before he took off her wet suit.

"Bathing suit," he told him worriedly as he helped Jamie take off her wet suit. After a couple of minutes she also started to come around again. She woke to Lee and Jamie staring at her.

"Welcome back, sweetie," Lee said gently brushing her wet hair off her face.

"Chip" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"He's going to be okay," he told her while he wiped away her tears.

Chip was conscious but Jamie still had him on oxygen. He pushed the mask away and started to get up.

"Janet," he asked as John pushed him back down and put the oxygen mask back on him.

"She's okay," Jamie told him as he walked over to him. "Just lay back down, you'll be here for awhile and so will she."

Lee was holding Janet's hand as the admiral and Belinda walked in. The admiral was relieved to see both of them awake.

"Lee what happened out there," he demanded. "Kowalski and Lawrence are checking out their equipment."

"Admiral I don't know but I'm going to find out as soon as they're feeling better."

"Let me know when you do," he said tersely. "I'll be waiting in the observation nose,"

The admiral and Belinda left sick bay and went back to the observation nose. Lee went over to Chip to check on him.

"Chip, what the hell happened out there," Lee asked tensely.

"Sorry Lee, something went wrong with my reg.," he said running his hand through his hair.

"Lee, please come here," Janet called softy, "please don't blame Chip something happened to my regulator too. I saw he was having a problem so I grabbed his arm. I knew if I held my breath I could swim to the front of _Seaview_ and if I gave you the signal you would know we were in trouble. I held it as long as I could, but I couldn't swim back. I'm sorry."

"You held your breath?" he exclaimed in dismay, "thank god you did or you both might be dead."

Chip and Janet stayed in sick bay for another two hours before Jamie released them to their cabins and were off duty until tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As soon as Lee knew Chip and Janet would be alright, he stormed down the missile room where Kowalski, Lawrence and Patterson were checking out all Chip's and Janet's equipment. "Chief, who was in charge of the gear Mr. Morton and Mrs. Crane used today," he asked angrily.

"Kowalski and Lawrence, sir," Chief responded quickly seeing how angry Lee was.

"Kowalski," Lee yelled to him.

"Yes sir," Kowalski replied quickly walking over to him.

"Were you in charge of checking out the equipment Mr. Morton and Mrs. Crane used today?"

Kowalski rubbed his hand on the back of his neck, "Yes sir. Skipper, Lawrence and I checked out everything before they dived and everything was in perfect order. After they came back in, the admiral ordered us to check it again and we found someone tampered with their regulators.

"You're telling me someone purposely tried to kill them?" Lee said furiously. He was irate that someone on his boat, a crew member, would try to kill his wife and _Seaview's_ executive officer.

"Looks that way, skipper. We're really sorry they had a problem," Lawrence told Lee.

Lee was still very angry but realized that if it weren't for Kowalski and Patterson going out to get them as quickly as they did, they both would be dead.

"Thank you for going out there and bringing in Mr. Morton and Mrs. Crane," Lee told Patterson and Kowalski as he patted them on the shoulder. "I don't think I've seen anyone get into a wet suit faster than you two."

"No problem skipper. We're glad they're going to be alright," Kowalski said.

Both Kowalski and Lawrence were upset at what happened to their equipment. Patterson was glad he was assigned to the missile room watch that afternoon and was able to help out.

((()))

Lee returned to the control room as he left no one in command when he ran to the missile room. He entered the control room to find Sparks had taken over and was briefing O'Brien on where they were.

"Thanks Sparks," Lee said appreciatively. "I was so worried I never turned over command to anyone."

"No problem, sir," Sparks replied going back to the radio shack.

O'Brien took over command after Lee ordered him to set a course and speed for Santa Barbara. He stood at the charting table catching his breath when the admiral called to him from the observation nose where he and Belinda were standing.

"Lee, could you please come here," the admiral asked curtly.

"Yes sir," he replied walking to the observation nose.

"How are Chip and Janet?" he asked with concern but still angry as he paced up and down the nose while Belinda sat down and looked out the windows.

Taking a deep breath Lee answered, "They both will be fine. Chip will be back on duty tomorrow morning."

"What the hell happened," he asked sharply.

Rubbing his forehead, "Someone sabotaged their regulators," Lee said. "Kowalski, Lawrence and Patterson checked out their gear and found it."

"Who on this boat would want to hurt either one of them?" the admiral questioned.

"I don't know Admiral, but I _will_ find out. Whoever it is will be severely dealt with," Lee replied heatedly.

Belinda got up from her chair, went over to Lee and gave him a hug, "I'm glad they're going to be okay."

Lee just pushed her away not wanting to deal with her and went back to the control room. She was angry that he pushed her away.

((()))

Once Lee knew _Seaview_ was on course and at speed, he returned to sick bay just as Jamie was releasing Chip and Janet.

"Are you sure they're okay?" Lee asked looking at them noticing they looked at little pale and tired.

Sighing, "Lee, you know I wouldn't let them out of my sight if I didn't think they were alright," Jamie told him, "They just need to rest and should be fine by tomorrow. But they were lucky. Had they been out any longer..." Jamie didn't finish his sentence.

"I know," he replied seeing the grim look on Jamie's face and shuddered at the thought of what would have happened to them. He held Janet's hand as they walked to their cabin. "It's a good thing Janet held her breath," Chip said when they got to Lee's cabin. "Or we wouldn't be here."

Lee, Chip and Janet were going to have dinner together in the Crane's cabin. Lee called the wardroom and had Cookie send up three dinners. Lee made Janet climb in their bunk as soon as they got there. "Oh good dinner in bed," Janet remarked sarcastically. "What fun." Lee looked at her and grinned as Chip sat at his desk. Cookie himself brought up their dinner of chicken, noodles, corn and of course a plate of brownies with a pot of coffee.

"Any idea who did this," Chip asked Lee as he took a bite of his chicken.

"None so far, but I will get to the bottom of this," Lee answered as he paced his cabin. He wasn't hungry but did grab a cup of coffee.

He explained to them that Kowalski and Lawrence had checked out their gear before they dove and nothing was wrong with it. But when they checked out the gear when they came back it has been sabotaged. Janet sat there listening to them talk just pushing her food around her plate. She wasn't very hungry. Chip stayed a little longer and then left for his cabin. Lee walked with him making sure he got there safely. When he returned, he called a mess specialist to remove their trays and noticed that Janet ate very little of her dinner. When Lee left to walk Chip back to his cabin, Janet laid down in the bunk and pulled up the covers. She was dozing by the time Lee was ready for bed.

He climbed in the bunk with her and held her close. "I'm sorry," he whispered to her kissing her temple.

"It's not your fault," she replied back softly waking up when he climbed in the bunk, "but did I pass?"

"Yes sweetie you did with flying colors," he answered kissing her again.

"Good," she said as she fell back to sleep.

((()))

Lee and Janet woke up the next morning and Janet was feeling fine. They met Chip on their way to breakfast and he was fine also. The admiral, Belinda and Jamie came in a few minutes after they got their breakfast. They were glad to see neither one of them had any lingering effects from yesterday's adventure.

After they finished up and put their trays in the container, Lee and Chip would head to the control room. The admiral went to his lab and Belinda was going to return to her cabin to work on some notes for her new assignment. Janet was going to her office to update her inventory sheets before she finished typing up the admiral's notes and the duty rosters. As she was entering the figures into the computer, one of the counts on a valve didn't seem right as she knew they shouldn't have that many of them so she would go to the storage room on "C" deck where they kept that valve and double checked the inventory. She could have asked one of the crewmen to do it but they were busy and she knew exactly where they were located. She made her way down to "C" deck and went into the storage room leaving the door open. She didn't notice that someone had followed her. They watched her as she went into the room. She found the container she was looking for and counted the valves. _I knew the count was wrong,_ she thought. Before she could turn around to leave someone hit her on the back of her head, she fell to the floor. They shut the door and locked it leaving her lay there unconscious.

((()))

It was early afternoon and the admiral wanted to read over the notes Janet had typed up so he went to her office to ask her for them and she wasn't there. He checked their cabin and he didn't find her there either. He knocked on the door of Belinda's cabin to see if she had seen Janet but he got no answer. As he made his way down to the control room, he stopped in the wardroom and Cookie hadn't seen her since breakfast. He went to sick bay. "Jamie, have you seen Janet?" the admiral asked.

"No sir. I haven't seen her since breakfast," Jamie replied. "Is there something wrong?"

"No I don't think so," the admiral said. "I'll check the control room as she's probably there bringing Chip the duty rosters to look over before she posts them." As he walked out of sick bay, Jamie stood there noticing he looked a little concerned.

The admiral entered the control room through the aft hatch and didn't see Janet there or in the observation nose. He walked over to Lee and Chip who were at the charting table. "Have you seen Janet?" he asked them now worried that she wasn't there either. "I can't seem to find her."

Lee looked at him and saw the worried look on his face. "No sir. We haven't seen her since we left the wardroom after breakfast. Did you check her office?"

"Yes, I checked there, your cabin, the wardroom and sick bay and no one has seen her," the admiral answered. "I even knocked on Belinda's door to see if she had seen her and got no answer."

"I'll do an all call over the intercom and have her contact the control room so she can let us know where she is," Lee said anxiously.

"Mrs. Crane, please call the control room," Lee announced over the intercom. They waited a few minutes and she didn't answer the call.

Lee picked up the mic again, "Janet, please call the control room," he said nervously. She still didn't answer his call. As he made the second call Belinda came down the spiral staircase and into the control room. The admiral asked, "Have you seen Janet?"

No Harry, not since breakfast," she replied calmly. Looking at Lee, "Is there a problem?" she asked smugly.

"Chief Sharkey, call the control room," Lee ordered ignoring Belinda's question.

"Yes sir," Sharkey reported immediately.

"Have you seen Mrs. Crane this afternoon?"

"No sir. I haven't seen her all day," he answered.

"Chief I need you to organize two search parties," Lee told him running his hand through his hair. "I want this boat searched from top to bottom...every cabin, storage room, every inch searched. I'll take Kowalski and Patterson with me," Lee said worriedly. "We'll take "A" deck. Kowalski and Patterson left their stations and Lawrence and Phil immediately took their places.

"Aye, aye, sir," Chief responded. He was in the missile room along with Riley, Bailey, and Edwards. He assigned Bailey and Edwards to "B" deck. He and Riley would take "C" deck. They left to search their areas.

"Chip, take over the conn and report to me if she shows up," Lee told him frantically.

"Yes sir," Chip replied. "Lee, she's got to be on board somewhere. They'll find her," he reassured him seeing the troubled look on his face as he and the men went up the spiral staircase.

Lee, Patterson and Kowalski searched every cabin and storage area on "A" deck and didn't find her. Bailey and Edwards reported to Lee that they didn't find her on "B" deck. Chief Sharkey and Riley were still searching "C" deck so Lee went down there to join them in searching for her.

((()))

Janet came to and was lying on the floor. She had a terrible headache. She rubbed the back of her head and found a large bump. She started to get up but sat right back down as the room was spinning. She waited a few minutes before trying to get up again. She slowly got up and got her bearings. She went over to the door only to discover it was locked from the outside and there wasn't a mic in the room. She knocked on the door, "Please help me. I can't get out," she yelled. She waited a few minutes but no one answered. She tried a few more times before giving up. _I could be down here a long time,_ she thought, _no one knows I'm down here. Hopefully someone will miss me._ She found a crate to sit on, leaned against the bulkhead and fell asleep.

((()))

Lee met Sharkey and Riley in the aft section of "C" deck. "No luck?" Lee asked desperately.

"Sorry skipper, nothing so far," Sharkey replied.

"I'll go forward and check the storage rooms. You and Riley continue searching the bilge control room and gyro room," Lee said nervously. He checked the first of the six storage rooms and didn't find her. He worked his way through the other two on the port side before starting on the starboard side. After looking in the first one, she wasn't there. He was starting to panic as they were running out of placing to search. He tried the door on the second room and found it was locked. Unless they had cargo that needed to be secured the doors weren't supposed to be locked. Reaching into his pocket, fumbling he pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. He found Janet sitting on a crate. He didn't know if she was unconscious or sleeping.

Running into the passageway Lee yelled, "Chief, get Dr. Jamieson down here right now."

"Aye, skipper." Sharkey ran to the nearest mic and call sick bay as Lee returned to the storage room with Riley right behind him. "Janet," Lee said as he knelt down next to her. "Janet," he said again as she didn't respond to him.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw Lee's amber ones looking at her. "Lee," she answered as she started to get up but stopped when the room started spinning. "Sorry, just a little dizzy."

"Sweetheart, just stay seated, Jamie will be here shortly" Lee told her putting his hands on her shoulders gently pushing her back down.

"I'm okay...I just get a little dizzy if I move too fast...and I have a headache," she replied. Lee sat down next to her on the crate and she leaned against him. He was checking her over and felt the back of her head. "Ow," she said when he touched the bump.

"Sweetie, you have a pretty large bump back there. What happened and what were you doing down here?" he asked tenderly.

"I came down to check the inventory on one of the valves. I knew the count was wrong and I knew where they were located so I came down to check it out. I found the box, counted them and went to leave when the lights went out and I woke up on the floor. I know I left the door open but it was locked after I woke up. I yelled for help but..."

"You shouldn't have come down here by yourself. We have crewmen to check those things out," Lee chastised her. "Next time get a crewman to check it out or let someone know where you are going," he insisted. "We searched the whole boat for you."

"Yes sir," Janet replied guiltily. "I'm sorry."

Kissing her gently, "I'm not mad just worried when you didn't answer my call and we couldn't find you."

Jamie showed up with the admiral and Belinda in tow. Jamie went into the storage room to see Janet sitting on a crate. Before Jamie could even examine her, Lee said, "Jamie she has a nice sized bump on her head. She was a little dizzy and has a headache."

Janet looked at Lee and sighed, "I can talk for myself. I'm not dizzy anymore but I do have a headache," she admitted.

"Let's get her to sick bay and I'll check to make sure she doesn't have a concussion and then _she_ can tell me what happened," Jamie told them as he looked directly at Lee. Lee helped his wife up from the crate and wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked to the nearest stairway. He walked behind her as she went up the stairway to sick bay making sure she wouldn't fall backwards.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Once in sick bay, Lee helped her get on the gurney. Jamie checked the back of her head. "Lee's right you do have a nice size bump back there. How did you get that bump?" he asked Janet after he went to the cabinet and got her an ice pack to put on it.

"As I told Lee I went to check the count on a valve. I didn't need to climb on a ladder so I didn't fall. Someone must have followed me down there and clobbered me when my back was turned. I woke up on the floor and when I first got up I was dizzy but that went away. I just have a headache right now."

"Let's take you for an x-ray just as a precaution," he told her as he made her lay down on the gurney and wheeled her away. He didn't think she had a concussion but wanted to take no chances.

While they waited for Janet to return, the admiral asked, "Lee, what was she doing down there?"

"Checking inventory on a valve," he replied sighing deeply. "I've already told her to let a crewman check or at least tell someone where's she's going." Since Belinda was there, Lee hesitated before saying anything more. Jamie brought Janet back a few minutes later and gave her some acetaminophen for her headache. After a few minutes, John gave him the x-ray and it showed no concussion.

"Well, no concussion but I still want you to stay here just until your headache goes away," Jamie told Janet who groaned at the news.

"Jamie can I talk to you, privately," he asked looking at Belinda who took the hint and left sick bay.

"Whoa, if you're going to be talking about me I want to hear what you're saying, Lee," Janet insisted.

"Janet, please just give me a minute," Lee said softly giving her hand a squeezed. "Okay" she replied.

Surprised at the request, Jamie nodded and left Janet alone with John while he joined Lee and the admiral in his office area.

"What's wrong, Lee," the admiral asked noticing the concerned look on his face.

"Admiral we have a big problem. You heard her say someone hit her from behind purposely knocking her out and left her there. Someone is obviously after her."

"What are you going to do? Have someone follow her around...post a guard?" the admiral asked.

Rubbing his forehead, "I don't know. She'll be pissed if I do that but someone is out to hurt her and I'm afraid they may go too far and kill her."

"Lee, if it will make you feel better, I'll make her stay here for a couple of hours. So she'll be safe until you can figure out what to do," Jamie remarked.

"Thanks Jamie," Lee sighed.

The three of them went back to the examination room, "I'll make you a deal. Stay here for a couple of hours and then you can go to your cabin," Jamie bargained. "Just until your bump goes down and your headache goes away."

"Okay," Janet replied unhappily looking at the faces on the three of them and knew she wouldn't stand a chance against them.

"Sweetie, I need to go back to the control room. I'll come back when I'm off duty," Lee told her giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"See you later," she answered as he walked out of sick bay and Jamie helped her into a bunk. She was tired so she snuggled under the blanket and fell asleep. Sighing Jamie returned to his office, _those two are going to make me bald,_ he thought as he sat down at his desk to finish up his paperwork.

((()))

Lee returned to the control room where Chip was anxiously waiting for a report on Janet. Lee told him where they found her and that someone had knocked her out and left her there.

"Obviously someone is trying to hurt her or maybe kill her...but who and why? I can't believe that a crew member would want to hurt her and the only new person on board is Belinda," Lee commented. "She wasn't in her cabin when the admiral knocked on her door and only came down when we were looking for Janet."

"Lee, come on. You don't honestly think Belinda is behind this incident and the sabotaging of the regulators," Chip replied doubtfully.

"Do you have any other explanation," Lee asked impatiently. Chip shook his head no.

Lee and Chip finished their watch and went to sick bay to pick up Janet for dinner. Lee smiled when he walked in noticing she was awake and helping Jamie with his filing. "I thought you were going to rest," he said.

"I told Jamie I would stay until you came but I had to do something. I was going crazy just sitting there and Jamie sure had a lot of filing to do. We sure keep him busy with all our injuries," Janet snickered holding a file of papers.

"Let's go to dinner," Lee said taking her hand. "Jamie, I'm sure you could use a break."

Jamie put down his pen, stood up and stretched, "Yes I could use a break." The four of them left for the wardroom and Cookie's dinner of lasagna and salad. They were joined a little while later by the admiral and Belinda.

They sat down at the table with the other group. "How are you feeling?" Belinda asked indifferently taking a drink of her coffee.

"I'm just fine. Thanks for asking," Janet acknowledged as she took a forkful of lasagna. When they were finished, a mess specialist removed their dishes while Cookie gave everyone a plate with a brownie on it and put a fresh pot of coffee on the table. He stood behind the admiral staring at Janet and made sure she ate the brownie as he had gotten word that she was underweight and needed to eat more. She noticed him standing there and took a bite out of the brownie. He walked away with a smile on his face. The group finished up their desserts and retired to their cabins for the night. Lee did his usual walk around the boat to check things out and think of a way he could protect Janet without her knowing. She was asleep by the time he returned. He climbed into the bunk with her and held her close.

((()))

The next morning when Jamie got to Sick Bay, he hoped he would have a slow day as he and John were going to the medical storage room to check the inventory. Chip wanted a complete inventory of Sick Bay so he could order the items they needed for Sick Bay and Med Bay at the same time. Jamie had already done the inventory at Med Bay.

It was a little before noon and Janet needed some coffee. She wouldn't have lunch until 1400 hours because Lee didn't get a break until then. She was almost done typing up the admiral's notes. She wasn't quite sure what they meant, but the admiral sure knew what he wanted with the new torpedo system. She went to the wardroom to get some coffee but Cookie hadn't put out a new pot yet. He was waiting for the lunch crowd to come so it would be nice and hot. She walked past Sick Bay on her way to the ship's mess and heard someone in there. She decided to stop and talk to Jamie on her way to get coffee.

As she walked in sick bay she asked, "Jamie, can I get you a cup..." She didn't finish her sentence because Belinda was in there alone. Neither Jamie nor John were anywhere around. "Can I help you with something Dr. Barry?" Janet asked politely.

"No, I'm just looking for a bandage for my finger," she replied hastily. "I don't want to bleed all over my notes."

She was standing by the large cabinet where Jamie kept all the drugs. Normally it was always locked, but today because he was doing inventory it was unlocked but Janet didn't notice. He had a smaller cabinet right next to the larger one where he put out bandages and other first aid items in case someone needed them. You could see them right on top.

"Oh, I see them," she said as she quickly picked up a bandage.

As she un-wrapped the bandage and put it on her finger she said to Janet, "Chip told me you've been married for three years. Did you date very long before you got married?"

"We only dated three months before we got married," Janet replied cautiously.

"Well, you do know Lee and I dated for awhile. It was getting quite serious," she said arrogantly.

"Yes, he told me. We don't keep secrets from each other. If you'll excuse me I'm going to get some coffee. I'll see you later."

Janet left Sick Bay with Belinda following her out. Janet went to the mess to get her coffee while Belinda told Janet she was going to her cabin.

((()))

Janet got a pot of coffee and went back to her office to finish typing up the admiral's notes. She was having trouble reading some of the handwriting so she went to the laboratory where the admiral was working. She left the door to her office open as she would only be gone a few minutes. Someone watched her leave and went into the cabin. They were only in there a couple of minutes before they left.

Lee managed to get a break before 1400 hours so he went to Janet's office to get her for lunch. He saw the pot of coffee and poured himself a cup. He took a drink of the coffee while reading the notes on the torpedo systems. _This tastes funny_ , he thought, _I bet she put some sugar substitute in it_. All of a sudden he was having hard time breathing. He was breaking out in hives and his heart rate was slowing down. He knew he was having an allergic reaction to morphine and needed to get to Sick Bay fast. He reached for the intercom and pressed the button.

"Help, can't breath," he said before he collapsed dropping the mug of coffee to the floor.

The whole boat heard him but didn't know where he was calling from. Janet and the admiral ran out of the lab on their way to the control room but when they passed by Janet's office, they saw him lying on the floor. Rushing into the office, they could see he was barely breathing.

Pulling the mic off the wall, pressing the button twice, "Jamie, get to Janet's office on the double," the admiral said frantically. "Bring oxygen."

Janet was by Lee's side making sure he was still breathing. She had tears running down her cheeks because she knew he was in deep trouble. Jamie arrived with the oxygen and put the mask on him. John followed him with a stretcher and with Jamie's help gently put Lee on it. By this time Chip was running down the passageway towards Janet's office. He helped John carry Lee down to sick bay.

Once in sick bay, Jamie let Janet, Chip and the admiral stay with Lee. Janet was holding her husband's hand as he lay on the gurney gasping for breath even with the oxygen mask. Jamie had John start an IV so he could put any drugs that were needed in faster.

"Jamie what's wrong with him," the admiral asked concerned etched deeply on his face.

"He's in anaphylactic shock. The only thing he's allergic to is morphine," Jamie told them. "But where would he get that? I'm going to give him some epinephrine. It will help him breath and raise his heart rate." He gave him the shot in the IV and within two minutes his breathing was a little better and his heart rate was returning to normal.

"Janet, what did you have in your office?" Jamie asked urgently.

"I just got a pot of coffee but I didn't get a chance to drink it because I went to talk to the Admiral. Maybe he drank some of it. I only put some sugar in it," Janet replied tearfully.

"Chip, bring that pot down here immediately," Jamie told him tensely. "I have to test it to see if it does have morphine in it."

Chip ran to Janet's office, found the pot and brought back to Sick Bay. By the time he returned, Lee was breathing easier and his color had improved. Jamie took the pot from Chip and tested the coffee where he found a high dose of morphine in it.

"Admiral, this coffee is full of morphine. Somebody wanted to make sure whoever drank this coffee would get sick. Who would put morphine in the coffee to hurt him?"

Chip piped up immediately, "Jamie that coffee wasn't meant for him. Janet was supposed to drink it. Lee went to get Janet for lunch and stopped in her office because he knew she would be there. You know he likes his coffee so he drank it."

"So whoever put it in there had no idea he would drink it and only four people know Lee is allergic to morphine, me, Janet, the admiral and you," Jamie stated.

"Jamie how would someone get the morphine anyway? It's locked up and only you or the corpsmen have the key," the admiral asked.

Jamie visibly upset said, "The cabinet was left open this morning while we were doing inventory." The three of them walked over to the drug cabinet and Jamie noticed a vial of morphine was missing. "While John and I were doing inventory someone must have come in and taken the vial."

"Admiral," Lee said queasily as he was getting very nauseous. He knew this was one of the side effects of the epinephrine.

"What is it Lee?" Janet asked him softly pushing his hair off his forehead as he was starting to sweat.

"Please get the admiral and Chip over here," he said agitated and tried to get up.

"Okay honey, just relax. I will get them," she replied gently pushing him back down as she walked over to the men.

"Admiral, Chip, Lee wants to talk to you." They quickly went to the gurney where Lee was laying. He removed the oxygen mask.

"Someone is trying to kill Janet, we have to protect her," Lee managed to get out.

"I agree with you, but any idea who?" Chip asked rubbing his forehead.

"I found Belinda in here earlier, she was looking for a bandage," Janet said innocently.

"I don't like this at all," the admiral said very irritated. "We need to find out who and why?"

((()))

Someone was standing outside the door to sick bay and heard the conversation inside.

" _Damn, damn, damn._ _He wasn't suppose to drink the coffee, she was. I didn't know he was allergic to morphine._

They left when they heard voices coming down the passageway.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Belinda heard what happened to Lee and ran down to sick bay. She went over to the gurney and grabbed his hand and started rubbing it. "Oh Lee, I hope you're going to be okay," she said tenderly. "If there's anything I can do, please let me know."

Lee pulled his hand away. "Please don't. I'm married so leave me alone," Lee said harshly.

Taken aback by his actions and tone she left sick bay in a huff. "I'm sorry," Lee said to Janet as he grabbed her hand, "she just won't let go."

"I understand she's worried about you," Janet replied as she held on to Lee's hand a little tighter.

((()))

Laying on the gurney, Lee knew they needed to flush out the killer before _Seaview_ reached port. He also realized the killer knew that too. He would have to make a move tonight because once _Seaview_ docked tomorrow it would be too difficult to find out who wanted to hurt or kill Janet. Chip knew Lee would never let whoever is trying to kill his wife get away.

"We need to set a trap to catch him or her," Lee decided.

"Him or _her_ ," Chip questioned.

"Chip, ever since Belinda came aboard, she has not been very subtle about the fact she still cares for me."

"Lee, I don't think she would try and kill Janet to get to you. She knows you would never go back to her if you found out she was the one who tried to kill her," the admiral replied rationally.

"Sir, who else could it be? She's the only person who has not been on _Seaview_ until this mission."

"What do we need to do?" he conceded. He knew Lee was right but was having a hard time accepting that Belinda would do this.

"We need to set a trap for them. We going to let it out that Janet will be alone in our cabin tonight. I'll be hiding in the cabin and wait for them to strike."

"No Skipper, you _will not_ be in that cabin. You will be in sick bay for the rest of the day and night until I can make sure you have no more reactions to the morphine or epinephrine," Jamie stated emphatically.

"Jamie, I have to be there," Lee pleaded.

"Lee, I will stay in the cabin myself," Janet said, "If we are trying to trap Belinda, I can handle her. We are about the same size. Chip can be in his cabin. He can watch from the door to see when she goes in."

"I don't know about that," Lee said running his hand through his hair. "What if she is armed? She could kill you before Chip even got there."

"Lee, let me hide in your cabin with Janet. She or he won't know if anyone else is in there," Chip volunteered.

"Chip, I can't let you put yourself in danger," Lee protested.

"You would do it for me with no questions asked, let me help you out this time," Chip insisted.

Sighing deeply, "Okay," Lee said reluctantly as they mapped out a plan.

((()))

Janet and Lee had dinner together in Sick Bay. The admiral invited Belinda to dine with him and Chip in the observation nose.

"Aren't Lee and Janet joining us?" Belinda asked seeing only three places set at the table.

"No Lee will be in Sick Bay tonight so they are eating in there. Janet will return to their cabin later this evening," Chip told her as they sat down for dinner.

"I see. Will Lee be alright?" she inquired.

"Yes, he will be back on duty tomorrow morning. This is just a precaution," the admiral replied as he ate his salad before eating dinner. After dinner, Chip excused himself for the evening and went to Sick Bay.

Before Chip left the observation nose the admiral told him, "Tell Lee I'll stop by after Janet leaves before turning in for the night to check on him."

"Yes sir," Chip replied knowing that everyone in the control room heard their conversation. He walked out the aft hatch and made his way to Sick Bay.

((()))

The admiral and Belinda stayed in the observation nose a little while longer. "Does this happen a lot on _Seaview_ ," she asked. "I mean are people always getting into trouble."

"No, this is very unusual," the admiral replied as he stood up.

"Good night Harry. I'll see you in the morning," Belinda said as she made her way up the spiral staircase heels clicking on the metal stairs as she went up.

After she was out of sight, the admiral went to Sick Bay just as Chip and Janet were leaving for her cabin. "Belinda's on her way to her cabin,' the admiral said warily. "Please be careful."

"Yes sir," they both replied and left for Janet and Lee's cabin.

Once in the cabin, Janet put Lee's desk light on low which barely lit the room and sat on the bunk while Chip sat on the chair behind the door. They had no idea how long it would be before the person made their move. Janet was really tired and had a hard time staying awake. She laid down on the bunk and fell asleep. Chip watched her and chuckled, _she would make a great spy on a surveillance mission._

((()))

In Sick Bay, the admiral, Lee and Jamie were sitting there waiting for news when Belinda walked in.

"I thought you were going to your cabin," the admiral asked quickly glancing at Lee.

"Yes, I was there but I wanted to see how Lee was doing and apologize for my behavior. I was a little jealous of him and Janet but I realized after seeing the two of them together that he really loves her."

"Haven't you been trying to kill Janet?" Lee said bluntly.

"Kill her. Why would I do that? I may love you my dear but don't flatter yourself by thinking that I would go that far for you. Why?"

"Shit," Lee said as he got up from the bunk and ran up the stairs to his cabin followed by the admiral and Jamie who grabbed his bag on the way out the door. Belinda wasn't too far behind.

((()))

Just as Chip was starting to fall asleep, he heard someone turn the knob on the door. Janet woke up immediately and stared at Chip. He put his finger to his lips to let her know to be quiet. She lay back down and pretended to be asleep. She could hardly keep from shaking. The person outside opened the door, came in and locked the door. They walked over to the bunk where Janet was lying.

"He killed my brother. He shouldn't have let him go into the cave. He came out alive why didn't Tommy? He just left him to die," the man's voice said. "I tampered with both your regulators. I knocked you out in the storage room and I put the morphine in your coffee. I didn't know the skipper was allergic to it. But now you're by yourself no one will get in my way this time. He will know how it feels to lose someone he loves."

He pulled out a knife and was ready to stab Janet when Chip turned on the overhead light and was surprised to find Lawrence there with the knife.

"What the hell is going on," he said to Chip as he lunged at him with the knife and caught Chip on the forearm leaving a deep, long, jagged gash that bled profusely.

"You set me up you bitch," he yelled at Janet holding the knife on her. "You'll be sorry."

Afraid of what he might do Janet said calmly, "I'm sorry Lawrence. The skipper would never do anything to put someone's life in danger. I know it hurts to lose someone but please let me go and get help for Mr. Morton," she continued as she pushed his arm away and slowly got out of the bunk.

"Stop, don't go any farther. I will stab you if you take another step," he bellowed as he waved the knife inches from her face. "I don't care what you say, he killed my brother," he shouted as he brought down the knife on Janet's chest tearing her shirt.

Lee had unlocked the door and quietly opened it. Lawrence never heard him or the admiral enter the cabin. Before he could stab her, Lee grabbed his arm and wrenched the knife out of his hand. The admiral grabbed the knife as Lee tackled him. Jamie ran over to Chip who was lying on the floor white as ghost. Jamie applied pressure trying to stop the bleeding. He managed to stop it enough to get a temporary bandage on it before he took him to Sick Bay.

"He needs to get to Sick Bay right away. He's going to need quite a few stitches."

Jamie and Belinda walked Chip down to Sick Bay. The admiral stayed behind in the cabin to make sure Lee and Janet were alright. Lawrence was huddled in the corner on the floor of Lee's cabin. He was crying, "I'm sorry, so sorry."

Pressing the button three times on the intercom Lee called, "Master at arms, this is the Captain."

"Yes sir," the MAA answered quickly.

"Please send someone up to my cabin immediately."

"Aye sir."

When the MAA was at the cabin door Lee said, "Put him in the brig until we dock. We'll turn him over to the authorities after everyone has left the boat." The MAA put a pair of handcuffs on Lawrence and walked him out of the captain's cabin. Lawrence offered no resistance and went peacefully with the MAA. The admiral followed behind them and would go to Sick Bay to see how Chip was.

((()))

Lee went over to his wife who was sitting on their bunk. He could see she was still shaking so he held her in his arms and kissed her.

"Sweetie, are you hurt?" he asked looking her over to make sure she wasn't stabbed and didn't know it after seeing the tear in her shirt.

"No," she replied looking at Lee. "What did he mean when he said you killed his brother, Tommy?"

Sighing deeply he told her what happened on a mission a few years ago. "We were on a mission to explore some caves looking for a new mineral. There were two other divers on the team besides me, Tommy and Bailey. We were exploring a cave when an underground quake hit with no warning. The cave collapsed around us. I was able to pull out Bailey but Tommy was already dead when I went back for him. A wall of rock had fallen on him. He was in the wrong place when the quake hit. We managed to get his body of there with the help of another diving team." Lee hesitated before continuing, "He was only twenty-one but an excellent diver and crewman. The admiral, Chip and I went to his house to tell his family what had taken place. Lawrence must have heard us tell his parents what happen to Tommy but I never saw him. When we hired him, I knew he was related to Tommy but he worked for the Coast Guard and got an excellent recommendation from them for his sonar abilities. Janet, that was one of the hardest things I've ever had do," Lee told her tears welling in his eyes. "It was the first time I had to tell a family their loved one was killed while on _Seaview_."

"Lee, it wasn't your fault. I know you would never leave anyone behind. I think Lawrence knows that too but just needed to blame someone for his brother's accident." Janet said to Lee as they held on to each other. Lee kissed gently kissed her forehead. "Can we check on Chip," Janet asked after a few minutes. "He really didn't look good." His blood was still pooled on the floor of their cabin.

"Let me call maintenance first and have this cleaned up before we return for the night," Lee replied picking up the phone on his desk and made the call.

((()))

By the time they got to Sick Bay, Jamie had just finished putting in twenty stitches in Chip's arm as the gash was pretty deep. Lawrence had used a diving knife, so Jamie wasn't taking any chances on Chip getting an infection and gave him a shot of antibiotics. He put his arm in a brown sling and helped him into a bunk.

"I'm sorry Chip. I didn't want you to get hurt," Lee apologized patting Chip on his good shoulder. "I should have been there not you."

"It's alright as long as Janet isn't hurt," he asked with concern.

"Thanks to you, I'm fine. I'm sorry too I wasn't much help," Janet said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it now we're even," he told her with a smile. She smiled back and gave him a hug.

"Belinda," Lee said contritely, "I'm sorry I suspected you of trying to kill my wife."

"Don't worry about it. I might have been a little suspicious of me too by my actions," she replied patting his arm as she left Sick Bay leaving the five of them alone.

((()))

So much for Jamie's easy night, as he now had the two most unwilling patients in Sick Bay, Lee and Chip.

"Both of you will be staying here tonight," Jamie stated. "No pleading or begging will get you out. So just grin and bear it."

They both opened their mouths to speak but shut them right away when Jamie stared them down. Janet grabbed a chair and put it between the two bunks. She would stay in Sick Bay too for the night not wanting to leave her two men.

Once the admiral knew Lee and Chip were going to be fine he told them, "Lee, Chip, Janet, I'll see the three of you tomorrow."

"Yes sir," Lee responded with a yawn.

They all fell asleep a few minutes after Jamie turned the lights down. He looked at the three of them and shook his head. They were a very close group and he hoped nothing would ever change that.

The admiral walked into his cabin, turned on the globe light on his desk. He sat down and opened his bottom drawer. He took out a glass and a bottle of golden amber liquid and poured himself a healthy shot. He drank it down in one gulp and poured another one. This one he drank slowly savoring every sip his took. He got ready for bed and climbed in his bunk where he promptly fell asleep.

((()))

The next morning all three of them woke up and were waiting for Jamie to release Lee and Chip from Sick Bay. After checking Lee's vitals and Chip's arm for infection he let them go making sure Chip had his arm in the sling. They actually had no restrictions. Chip's arm was a little sore but nothing acetaminophen wouldn't take care of. The three of them went to their cabins to get ready for the day and were going to meet back in the wardroom for breakfast. When they got there, the admiral and Belinda were already eating. Grabbing some trays, Cookie put pancakes and bacon on their plates and told them they better eat it all. Lee grabbed coffee for himself, Chip and Janet and sat down.

"How are the two of you feeling today?" asked the admiral.

"We are cleared for duty," Lee replied with a smile.

"Good," the admiral returned the smile.

When they finished their breakfast Lee and Chip would go to the control room. Janet would go back to her office to finish the typing up the notes. Belinda and the admiral would return to the lab to finish up what they were working on.

((()))

When Lee and Chip got to the control room everything was running smoothly. Lee took over command from Howard and was at the plotting table tapping his pencil nervously.

"Chip, I'm thinking of taking Janet off _Seaview_. I never thought she would be in danger here on _Seaview_ but after what happened I'm not sure."

"What," Chip asked surprised, "does she know this?"

"No, not yet. I was hoping to get your feelings before I said anything to her."

"Lee, you know she will be pissed. She loves working on _Seaview_. How will she be in any less danger working at NIMR? She will always be in danger wherever she is with you working for ONI. Are you quitting ONI to keep her out of danger?" Chip told him.

"No, but at NIMR there is security to keep her safe," Lee replied still tapping his pencil.

"This was an unusual situation," Chip insisted.

"I know but ..." Lee tried to continue but Chip cut him off mid sentence, "Lee there is no but. She is going to be very angry."

Chip walked away from him and went to the sonar station before he said something he shouldn't as he was angry at Lee.

((()))

 _Seaview_ docked early in the evening. Everyone had left the boat except the admiral, Lee, Chip, Janet and Belinda. Lawrence had been taken away by security and would be turned over to the police. The admiral was going to take Belinda to her hotel before she left for the east coast laboratory.

Before she left the boat she gave Lee a quick kiss. "You're one lucky woman," Belinda told Janet as she stood next to him.

Janet smiled at her and then looked at Lee replying, "I know."

Kowalski took Belinda's bag up the ladder as the admiral helped her up and out of the sail hatch. She and the admiral walked down the gangway to the admiral's car that was waiting for them.

Janet was just getting ready to start up the ladder when Lee stopped her. She turned around to face him.

"Sweetie, I'm thinking of taking you off of _Seaview_ ," Lee said hesitantly.

" **W** _ **hat!**_ Why? You can't without the admiral's approval," she said frantically.

"I'm thinking of your safety after what happened on this mission. What if Lawrence had succeeded? And I can take you off without his approval," Lee said harshly.

"Chip, please talk to him, don't let him take me off _Seaview_ ," she begged with tears in her eyes.

"It's out of my hands. It's up to Lee and the admiral," Chip told her sadly.

"Lee, please don't, please," she pleaded.

"We'll see," he replied sharply.

Janet went up the ladder and out the sail hatch before Lee or Chip left the boat. Chip had a difficult time going up the ladder with one hand as Jamie insisted his arm stay in the sling for another couple of days. Before they walked down the gangway they saluted the colors while Janet waited for them at the bottom. Chip and Lee stopped at the bottom of the gangway to talk to the security detail but Janet kept walking to the parking lot with her gear. Lee had both his gear and Chip's so it took him awhile to get to the car. She waited for Lee to unlock car and threw her gear in the back. She didn't say one word to him. She climbed in the back seat of the car and sat there while Lee loaded the rest of the gear. Chip drove with them to the dock and knew it wasn't going to be a pleasant ride home. Luckily for him it was a short drive.

The End.


End file.
